Yuumasochist (Karasuma Tadaomi's part)
by anclyne
Summary: Karasuma hanya tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Isogai di tempat yang dianggapnya membosankan. for #Bangsatsuparadeproject & #Haripucuksedunia


Karasuma melirik arloji di tangannya. Suara bising orang-orang di sekitar dan teriakan dari berbagai titik lokasi mulai membuatnya ingin cepat beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk dan pulang. Sudah hampir memasuki jam makan siang dan ia masih duduk menunggu rekan-rekannya mengantri salah satu wahana yang cukup populer di sebuah taman bermain—Kunugi Land. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi, Perut yang sedari tadi keroncongan berteriak minta diisi. Ia lapar.

Hhhh—hela napasnya berat. Karasuma bahkan hampir tak ingat untuk apa sebenarnya ia datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini di hari libur. Rekan-rekan kerja menariknya ke tempat ini dengan dalih ' _refeshing_ '. Ketika mendengar kata ' _refeshing',_ yang terbayang dalam benaknya adalah tempat sunyi, di mana ia dapat menghirup udara bersih bersanding suara kicau burung dan dedaunan yang saling bergesek di hembus angin sepoi. Jauh dari perkotaan. Bukan tempat super bising di mana orang-orang mengantri hingga kaki lelah hanya untuk menaiki wahana penguji ardenalin.

12.05.

Matahari semakin terik tak bersahabat dan perutnya tak lagi bisa berkompromi. Ia beranjak, berniat mengunjungi salah satu kafe atau restoran keluarga. Namun di tengah kesibukan matanya mengeksplorasi sekitar, terusik oleh dua pucuk hitam femiliar, tepat di sebuah _stand_ penjual _Hotdog_ tengah berdiri di paling belakang antrian yang tak cukup panjang.

.

* * *

 **Yuumasochist Karasuma Tadaomi's part**

story by anclyne

Ansatsu (c) Matsusen

for #Haripucuksedunia dan #Bangsatsuparadeproject

a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY ISOGAY GAY GAY GAY #bergema

segala yang baik-baik deh buat mas-nya, dan gue cuma ngga nyangka bakalan bisa ngikut parade matjam ini lagi kaya tahun lalu dengan tag chara yang sama pulak. ngga tau deh ini lebih baik dari tulisan tahun lalu atau ngga, yang penting ini spesyal buat Isogay dan Kuo selaku majikannya www

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

"Isogai- _kun_?" Karasuma menepuk bahu si pemuda. Ia harap tak salah mengenali orang lain.

"Karasuma- _sensei_?!" Ketika kepalanya menoleh, ekspresi terkejut ia dapat. Namun hanya sekilas dan berganti dengan tarikan garis melengkung ke atas di bibirnya.

"Ternyata benar Kau." Karasuma tersenyum tipis dan tatapannya melunak. Ia pun memutuskan ikut mengantri di belakang Isogai. "Kau sedang liburan?"

"Begitulah. Apa _Sensei_ juga?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Karasuma bahkan tidak yakin jika yang ia lakukan sekarang bisa dianggap liburan. "Di mana yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Oh, Aku hanya sendiri, _Sensei_." Jawab Isogai sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Karasuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sendiri?" Kakinya reflek melangkah saat Isogai maju mengisi antrian yang perlahan berkurang.

Pucuk di puncak kepala bergoyang saat si pemuda mengangguk. "Sebenarnya Aku mendapat satu tiket sebagai hadiah dari adik-adikku."

"Begitu? Mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu." Isogai hanya merespon malu seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Sedang Karasuma kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Anu... _Sensei_ juga sendiri?" Isogai mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada antrian di depan yang berkurang, dan melangkah maju.

"Tidak." Karasuma melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku bersama beberapa rekan kerja."

"Hee, Aku tidak tahu anda menyukai taman bermain, Karasuma- _sensei_."

"Memang tidak." Jawabnya, namun teredam oleh interupsi suara dari penjual _Hotdog_ yang kini berada tepat di depan Isogai. Antrian di depannya telah habis, dan atensi beralih pada satu _stand_ yang menarik mata, tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Tolong satu _Hotdog_ -nya." Isogai memesan pada pria paruh baya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika pesanan diberikan dan Isogai hendak mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk membayar, Karasuma menginterupsi lengan si pemuda yang terulur, membuat pria paruh baya yang melayani ikut membeku memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan. "Ada apa Karasuma- _sensei_?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, ia keluarkan dua lembar uang dari dompet, lantas memberikannya pada sang penjual. "Untuknya," Karasuma menepuk puncak kepala si pemuda, sedangkan Isogai hanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Dan satu _Hotdog_ lagi." Lanjutnya, sang penjual mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum padanya.

"S- _Sensei_?! Anda seharusnya tidak perl—" Isogai panik, merasa tak enak setelah menyadari sang wali kelas baru saja membayar _Hotdog_ pesannya.

"Kau bisa bayar dengan menemaniku makan siang sambil memainkan permainan di sana—" Karasuma menoleh sambil menunjuk sebuah _stand_ permainan _Darts_ yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. "—bagaimana?"

Karasuma sangat tahu bagaimana finansial salah satu anak didiknya itu, namun juga mengenal baik bagaimana wataknya. Isogai tidak akan menerima jika menerima sesuatu darinya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Baiklah, Karasuma- _sensei_."

.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siang. Mereka pergi ke _stand_ permainan _Darts_. Membeli dua botol air mineral terlebih dahulu pada mesin penjual otomatis. Beruntunglah arena Darts tersebut kosong ketika mereka sampai di sana. Kemudian Karasuma membayar permainan untuk dua orang setelah meminta tolong Isogai memegang kantung _Hotdog_ dan air mineral miliknya.

"Jadi, kita akan bertanding, Isogai- _kun_." Katanya dengan tangan menggenggam lima buah panah di tangan.

"Eh?!" Perlahan Karasuma mengambil kembali kantung _Hotdog_ dan botol air mineral yang dipegang Isogai, mengabaikan rasa terkejut si pemuda. "Normal saja, siapa yang mendapat banyak _point_ , dia yang akan menang."

"Ta-tapi _Sensei_ Aku tidak mungkin—"

"Dan pemenang boleh ambil semua hadiah yang di dapat." Lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan _Hotdog_ miliknya dan mulai menggigit. Mata Isogai segera melirik dafar hadiah yang tertempel di sebelahnya. Kelereng emas miliknya membola dan spontan menelan ludah ketika ia melihat daftar tersebut—ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan jika dapat mendekati _point_ tertinggi. Matanya berkilauan seperti anak kecil yang amat girang diberi permen.

Isogai tergiur.

"Aku akan berjuang, _Sensei_!" Serunya lantang.

Karasuma tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan panah pada si pemuda. "Baiklah, Kau mulai duluan."

Isogai meletakkan kantung _Hotdog_ dan botol air mineral di atas meja _stand_ arena, lantas mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar panah. Fokus pada satu titik area _point_ yang dibidik.

 ** _SLAB_ _!_**

Dua puluh _point_ tepat di area _triple ring_. Isogai bersorak pelan, menahan gembira saat panah yang ia lempar jatuh di area terbidik. Sedangkan Karasuma menaikkan alisnya takjub sambil menenggak botol air mineralnya.

Di lemparan ke-dua dan ke-tiga, Isogai kembali bersorak puas saat panah yang ia lempar berhasil jatuh di area _triple ring_ yang sama. Dua puluh _point_ tiga kali berturut-turut di area _triple ring_. Mengabaikan Karasuma yang terpaku diam dan tanpa sadar meremas botol air mineral berbahan plastik hingga mengerut. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya. Karasuma masih diam memperhatikan, tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pujian.

Pada lemparan terakhirnya, Isogai kembali mendapatkan dua puluh _point_ di area _triple ring_. Ia menghela napas puas sambil menghitung jumlah _point_ yang didapat.

Dua puluh _point_ dikalikan dua belas; dua ratus empat puluh _point_.

Ia tersenyum senang karena _point_ yang ia dapat lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang ia inginkan. Bahkan masih tersisa untuk mendapatkan hadiah lain. Namun senyumnya pudar saat kenyataan menampar jika lawannya adalah seorang pria yang kemampuannya telah diakui oleh pemerintah.

" _Sensei_ , giliran anda."

suara Isogai menyadarkan lamunan Karasuma. "Oh! Berapa _point_ Kau dapat, Isogai- _kun_?" Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya hingga tak dapat mengingat _point_ yang di dapat, walau matanya fokus pada permainan si pemuda.

"Dua ratus empat puluh _point_ , _Sensei_." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan panah yang baru saja di berikan pemilik _stand_. Karasuma melirik Isogai melalui ekor matanya seraya membuang sampah bungkusan _Hotdog_ dan botol air mineral yang telah mengerut buruk. Kemudian mengambil lima panah dari tangan Isogai.

Setelah panah berpindah tangan, Isogai menyambar bungkusan _Hotdog_ miliknya dan segera mengigit. Sedangkan Karasuma mulai menyipitkan mata untuk membidik panah ke arah papan _Darts_.

 _ **SLAB!**_

Isogai hampir tersedak saat panah bidikan wali kelasnya jatuh tepat di titik tengah— _double bullseye_ , seratus _point_.

"H-HEBAT!" Isogai berseru takjub.

"Kau tahu Isogai- _kun_ ," Karasuma menoleh pada si pemuda sebelum kembali mulai membidik. Isogai berhenti di tengah kunyahan, mata mereka bersibobrok. "Kau bahkan bisa melakukan hal ini lebih baik dariku,"

 _ **SLAB!**_

— _jika saja benar-benar serius ingin melakukannya_.

Satu panah lagi jatuh tepat di titik tengah. Kelerang emas Isogai berbinar sekilas sebelum sadar jika ia belum merespon sang wali kelas.

"Apa maksudmu, _Sensei_?

Karasuma menunda bidikan ke-tiga untuk lagi menatap Isogai. "Apa Kau ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, Isogai- _kun_?"

Sunyi. Hanya suara berisik di sekitar mereka. Karasuma tahu jika yang ia tanyakan akan menjadi titik awal pemikiran anak didiknya, ia hanya tidak bisa menahan untuk mendengar dari mulut Isogai sendiri.

"...Aku tidak pernah memikirkanya tapi, kurasa Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu..." Kepala si pemuda menunduk, sedikit meremas _Hotdog_ dalam genggamannya.

"Apa itu artinya _Kau ingin_ , jika memiliki kemampuan?"

"Tidak bukan begitu. Hanya kurasa Aku tidak akan mengambil profesi seperti itu. Tidak, selama Aku memiliki keluarga."

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba keluargamu _direnggut_? Apa Kau ingin melakukannya?"

"...Maksud _Sensei_ , direnggut itu—"

"Tidak. Lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Aku minta maaf." Karasuma kembali mangalihkan atensi pada papan _Darts_.

"A-ah, ya. Aku mengerti."

"Kau punya."

"Ya?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian Karasuma melemparkan panah dan kembali mendarat tepat. Isogai terdiam saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan manik sekelam malam. Menunggu sang wali kelas melanjutkan. "Kau tahu kenapa Aku memilih Nagisa untuk menghadapi Takaoka dalam adu pisau saat itu?"

"Itu... Kurasa _Sensei_ memilih orang yang tepat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Nagisa bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak." Karasuma menyanggah dan memperhatikan si pemuda memasang wajah terkejut. "Bukan itu alasan utamaku."

Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, Karasuma memang dapat merasakan aura berbahaya dari Nagisa yang tersembunyi, namun dia mengetahui dan dapat menggunakannya sesuka hati ketika tengah menghadapi lawannya. Tapi saat itu, berbeda dengan Nagisa, Isogai sekilas—hanya sekilas, Karasuma merasakannya, seperti ketika ia menyangka duri mawar bisa hidup berkat kelopaknya, namun sebenarnya, karena duri lah kelopak tetap bisa hidup. "Tapi Kau, Isogai-kun."

"EH?! A-aku?" Jika kedua tangannya tak penuh, mungkin Isogai telah menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa— Tidak, Kau lebih dari Nagisa." Bukan Karasuma tak mengetahui sejak awal, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertidur tapi juga terus mengawasi dalam diri Isogai. Sesuatu yang lain—yang Isogai sendiri tak menyadari sisi lain tersebut, dan Karasuma terlalu takut akan membangunkan sisi lain itu hingga menggunakan Nagisa, serta terus memasangkan Isogai dengan Maehara, membiarkannya tetap bergantung pada orang lain.

".. _Sensei_ pasti bercanda, kan?!" Isogai terkekeh, mengalihkan matanya pada botol air mineral. "Aku mana mungkin... Bahkan lebih dari Nagisa, itu..." Si pemuda tersenyum simpul. "Rasanya tidak terbayangkan."

Hening lagi. Karasuma masih menatap Isogai yang mengigit potongan _Hotdog_ terakhirnya. Kemudian sebelah tangan bebas menggapai pucak kepala berpucuk untuk menepuk pelan.

"Karasuma- _Sensei_...?" Isogai mencoba untuk melihat bagaimana raut pria dewasa di hadapannya namun kalimat yang ia dengar saat itu juga, entah mengapa membuat benak Isogai kosong dan hatinya terasa hangat.

.

.

.

"Kau mengiginkan ini, kan?" Karasuma mengulurkan boneka berbentuk ubi besar seukuran setengah meter dan beberapa bungkus hadiah seperti kaos _family set_ Kunugi Land bergambar Kunudon dan mainan anak-anak.

"Ta-tapi Karasuma- _sensei_ pemenangnya, kenapa malah memberiku?!"

Isogai hanya menunjuk hadiah apa yang ia inginkan ketika wali kelasnya bertanya mana barang bagus untuk dipilih. Cukup mengecewakan karena ia harus kalah telak dari Karasuma dengan selisih _point_ amat jauh. Sang wali kelas berhasil mendapatkan _bullseye_ lima kali berturut-turut. Kemampuan akurasi yang membuat Isogai mengaga takjub. Namun kali ini, ia dibuat mengaga tak mengerti ketika Karasuma memberikan semua hadiah itu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semu—"

"Kalau begitu Aku berikan ini untuk adik-adikmu, Isogai- _kun_."

"Ta-tapi _Sensei_ Aku—"

"Ah, Kau tidak bisa membawa ini semua sendirian ya."

"Bukan itu maksudku Karasuma- _Sensei_ , tapi—"

"Baiklah, akan kuantarkan ini semua ke rumahmu."

"Karasuma- _sensei_?!"

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja rasa terimakasih karena telah membuat hari liburku tak jadi membosankan." Karasuma tersenyum lembut. Isogai hanya diam terpaku, tak bisa berkata apapun. Tak sanggup untuk menolak pemberian tulus.

"Terimakasih, Karasuma- _sensei_." Ia membungkukkan tubunya, dan tepukan di puncak kepala kembali ia rasakan. Isogai tersenyum bersama pipi yang terasa menghangat.

"Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku tanyakan sebelumnya padamu."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Kau memilih untuk membidik area _triple ring_ dua puluh _point_ , dan tidak mencoba dapatkan _bullseye_?"

"Bukan karena apa-apa, Aku hanya merasa jarak dan ketinggian papan Darts denganku tidak akan membuat panah yang kulempar bisa jatuh ke area _bullseye_."

"'Hanya merasa' ya...?"

Jadi, insting Karasuma memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Isogai- _kun_."

" _Hai_!"

Ia memberi senyuman terakhir dan melihat Isogai membalasnya.

* * *

.

—" _Terkadang, hal yang yang tak pernah terbayang, datang dari orang yang tak pernah terbayangkan juga_."

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N(2) :

btw kutipan terkahir itu dari film Imitation game /yha, baru nonton kemaren dan gue suka sama kutipannya, juga kebetulan dirasa cocok untuk diucap Karasuma jadiiii, ya jadinya dipake. www

Terimakasih sudah baca,

Dori.


End file.
